Practice Makes Perfect
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: Fred and George have this 'theory' and Lee is willing to test it on Katie... I wonder how this'll end. KatieLee. SlightAU. Just a short One-shot.


**For MidnightEmberMisery's The Girl's of Harry Potter Competition, the second round. **

**My pairing: Katie Bell and Lee Jordan**

**Prompt: Study**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Katie," Lee calls, dropping down beside me on the red loveseat in front of the fire. "I need your help with something."

"No. I will not let you test anything of Fred and George's on me." I say automatically, shutting my books and turning to face Lee, who shakes his head.

"No it's not that. I need you to… Wow, I can't believe I'm about to ask you this." Lee says nervously running a hand through his dark dreadlocks. "Katie," he said, getting down on one knee in front of me.

I raise one eyebrow. "I know I'm lovely and all, but really Lee? We're _much _too young."

Lee rolls his eyes and hits my knee. "No. I need you to help me study for my Potions Exam. You're genius at Potions, after all," he says, getting up and sitting back down beside me.

I just stare at him. I suck at potions and he knows it.

"Please?" he asks, putting on his 'I-know-you-can't-resist-me' face.

I let out a sigh. I really can't resist that face, and it doesn't help that I've had a crush on him since forever. "Fine," I sigh. I'm so weak.

He smiles brightly. "Katie," he says, gripping my shoulders, bringing his face into kissing distance of mine. I swear my heart stops for a second, before beating faster than before. Lee, of course, is obvious. "You're a life saver!"

When he runs up to his room to get his books, Leanne comes over.

"You like him," she says as I stare after Lee.

"So much," I groan, covering my face with a throw pillow. It wouldn't be a problem if he actually shared my feelings, but he's one of my best friends and there's just no way. No matter how much I wish he did.

"You should tell him," she says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Is she insane?

I shake my head. "I can't!"

"Why? He obviously likes you back."

I can't help but let out a humorless laugh. "I wish."

Leanne smiles faintly. "He does."

Before I can reply, Lee is running back down the stairs with his parchment and books in his arms. Leanne flashes me a smile before heading over to some of the other sixth years.

"Talking about me?" Lee asks, sitting down as Leanne walks away.

I shake my head, flushing slightly. _If only you knew. _"Let's get started," I say.

* * *

"This is hopeless, _you're _hopeless!" I groan three hours later, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. "Do you even pay attention in Potions class? At all?"

"Of course I do!" He smirks, then adds at my glare, "alright, maybe not so much. But can you blame me? And anyway, you suck just as bad as I do, so you can't say anything."

"Well, at least I try!"

"I do try," he frowns.

I stare blankly at him. "Really? You call this trying?" he nods and I scowl. "You're hopeless." I say, making no move to leave like I really want to.

Lee just rolls his eyes at me, "you've said that a thousand times."

"And it's true." He is so lucky I like him, or I'd have left hours ago. This is just plain ridiculous. At this rate, he's going to fail his N.E.W.T.s.

He shakes his head. "Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not." Our faces are suddenly as close without kissing as they can get. My face flames, but I maintain eye contact. There's no way he's going to get the best of me.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is-ummff."

I stare wide-eyed at Lee for a second, who's _kissing _me. What in Merlin's pants? I let my lids flutter close after a second and kiss him back before he can pull away and say, 'Haha, gotcha!'

His lips are ruff and chapped, a contrast to my own chap-stick covered ones, and he tastes faintly of clove cigarettes (he and the Twins have been rebelling in every which way possible, with Umbridge here) and cinnamon.

When he pulls away smirking, I'm to shocked to speak. "I like you, Katie. A lot."

"Wha-wha-huh?" is my brilliant response. Please, shoot me now.

"I. Like. You." he says slowly, as if I'm a three year old. For a second, I picture myself hitting him, but then we just end up snogging… Maybe I should hit him.

"I'm not slow, Lee." I say, shoving him lightly. I feel my face heat up as he stares at me.

"I know," his hand caresses my cheek, "and I have a confession. Promise not to hit me?" I promise and he smiles slightly. "Well… Fred and George told me-"

"Oh lord." This should be good.

"-That if I asked you to help me study, and I played dumb, if you stayed for longer than thirty minutes, then you must like me. So, I had to try," he admits, smiling slightly.

"…Wait. You were pretending?" He scowls and I laugh. "Kidding."

My laughter dies down and there's silence. It's not completely awkward, but it's not comfortable either. I have the urge to say something, anything, to break it.

"I like you too!" I blurt out.

Lee smiles and leans in again. "You know, I think I need some practice in the snogging department," he whispers, his lips brushing mine. "Help me?"

I smile against his lips. "I'd be honored."

After all, practice _does _make perfect.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Ehh, it's really short. I kind of hate it… but what do _you _think? _**

**_Feedback is very much appreciated :D_**


End file.
